A Dream to be a Wonderbolt
by TwilightandFlashforever
Summary: Rainbow Twister, daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin two great wonderbolts. She is determine to become a wonderbolts like her parents but wants to be greater wonderbolts that anypony as ever seen.
1. Teach me hot to fly

**A Dream to be a Wonderbolt**

**Teach me how to fly**

Its been a few weeks since Rainbow Twister visited the wonderbolts and she wants to learn how to fly as soon as possible. As soon as Rainbow dash return from some shopping she was stop by her daughter

"Mom can you teach me how to fly" as Rainbow Twister saw her mother coming in

"Sure Rainbow Twister" as Rainbow dash put her bags down "let's go" as Rainbow Dash started walking at the door at arrived at their backyard

"Ok Rainbow Twister spread out your wings" as Rainbow Dash did a exemplar for Rainbow Twister

"Ok that's easy" as she copied her mother easily

"Now fell ever muscle and feather" As Rainbow Dash closed her eyes

"Why?" As she look at her mother

"Your wings are a part of you they are an extension of you" as Rainbow Dash open one eye "now close your eyes and try to feel your wings"

"I think I'm starting to feel my wings" while saying with her eyes closed

"Ok now flap your wings" as Rainbow flapped her wings and flew up

"Ok" as Rainbow Twister flap her wings really hard and stated to left up from the ground

"I'm doing it I'm doing it!" As she smiled with joy

"Good job Rainbow Twister keep it up" as Rainbow smiled

"I'm getting tried mom" as she started to come down a bit

"It's ok Rainbow Twister your wings are not use to it yet" Rainbow flew down to join Rainbow Twister "just keep practicing"

"Ok mom" as she returned on flying

Rainbow and Rainbow Dash went outside for two days and Rainbow Twister is ready for the next stage when they were joined by Soarin.

"Hey girls flying lessons" As Soarin flew next to them

"Ok Rainbow Twister to turn you need to tilt one wing to turn" as Rainbow showed her "so if you want to turn left your tilt your left wing and right your right wing"

"Ok" as she tilted her wing Rainbow Twister turned a hard right and was about to hit the ground when she was caught by Soarin

"Are you ok?" As he lowed Rainbow Twister

"Yea what happen dad?" As she looked at her father

"You titled your wing too much" as he saw Rainbow flying down

"Sweetie are you ok" as she landed and rush over

"Yea mom I'm okay" she folded her wings

"Here try again but do it a bit at the time" as Soarin look at her "once you know how much you need to tilt you wings you can do it all at once"

Rainbow Twister flew up and try a few times and was able to turn. Now Rainbow and Soarin taught her how to go forwards and backwards which was mostly the same.

"Ok I think that enough for today" as Soarin folded his wings

"I'll go make diner" as Rainbow did the same and walk in the house

"Come on Rainbow Twister you can't fly to much your wings need to rest" as Soarin put his wing over her

"Ok dad" as they walk home

The next day Rainbow Twister had a play date with Fluttershy's daughter Sunshy.

"Hey Sunshy" as she saw a little filly hiding be hide her mother

"Uhm...hello Rainbow Twister" as she poke her head out

"Let's go play" as she toke Sunshy hoof and ran off

As Fluttershy and Thunderlane talk with Rainbow and Soarin Rainbow Twister wanted to show Sunshy what she learned

"Hey Sunshy look what I can do" as she flew up and showed all that she knew

"Wow Rainbow that incredible!" As she look in amazement "I'm just learning how to fly up" as she gave an example

Sunshy and Rainbow Twister spend the afternoon flying. As they left Soarin ask if she wanted to fly on his back.

"No thanks dad I'm going to try to fly home like you guys" as she ready her wings

"What a big girl" as Soarin and Rainbow started to fly

Rainbow Twister manage to fly all the way home but was too tired to walk to Soarin bought her to her bed.

Continue Reading for My new sister

**End**


	2. A new Sister

**A Dream to be a Wonderbolt**

**A new sister**

A year has pass and Rainbow Twister can fly perfectly now thanks to her parents who are wonderbolts and she went to race against her parents whenever she haves the chance and sometime brags about it. Which made Soarin ask Rainbow Dash where in Equestria did she get that from which didn't make Rainbow Dash laugh. One day she notice that her mother was getting sick in the morning

"Mom are you okay" as she notice her mother coming out of the bathroom

"Yes I'm fine but I'm going to see the doctor to make sure" as Rainbow was ready to leave "tell you father I'll be out" as she flew off

"Okay" she wonder why she was going at the first place

Later Soarin returned home to see Rainbow Twister watching TV

"Twister where your mother?" As he walk in

"She went to the doctors" she continue to watch TV

A few hours later Rainbow returned home and ask to talk to Soarin for a moment. As she watch her parents going into third bedroom. As she watch she saw Soarin fly up and screaming with joy later they came out

"Rainbow Twister your mother and I are going to have a foal" as Soarin smiled

"Your going to have a brother or sister" as she smiled

"Really?" as she look at her parents

"Don't worry Rainbow Twister things will still be like before ok? " as Soarin patted her one the head

As months pass Rainbow Twister noticed that her mother was getting bigger and little mood swings she learned not to annoy her to much she also notice that her father wanted to everything for her and didn't let her mother fly too much which displeased her. They got news that Twilight was going to have another foal. One day Soarin bought Rainbow Twister to play at Light Wishes Twilight's daughter.

"Hello Twilight I'm come and pick her up later "As Soarin opened his wings

"Sure see you later "As Twilight saw Soarin fly off" Hello Rainbow Twister Light wishes is in her bedroom"

"Ok thank you "As she flew upstairs

"Hey Light wishes "As she landed and folded her wings

"Hey Rainbow "As she ran up and gave her a hug

"I heard that your mom is pregnant" as Light Wishes removed from the hug

"Yea!"As Rainbow Twister did a short smile

"Do you want to see here?"As she smiled with excitement

"Sure" as Rainbow Twister followed Light Wishes to her sister room

"I've always wanted a sister! What about you? "As Light Wishes touch her sisters hooves

"Yea I guess" As she look down

"Why didn't you always wanted to have a younger sibling? I always did "As Light wishes flap her wings

"Never mind" as she changer subjects "Want to race? "

"You're on! " as Light wishes notice

Hour later Twilight came by and told Rainbow Twister and her mother was having the foal and she was going to bring her to the hospital with Light Wishes. Before they left the left a note for Flash to come to the hospital while spike babysits. As they arrived Rainbow already had the foal and they were allowed to visit.

"Rainbow Twister meet your new little sister Solar Star" as Rainbow held a little mare Pegasus with the same style mane a his mother with different shades of blue that replace that rainbow strippers, with red eyes and same coat as her mother.

"Hello" as she look at her sister

A few weeks later Rainbow Dash left the hospital and went home with the new member of the family.

"Mom can you make Solar Star stop crying I can't sleep!" As Rainbow Twister walk in to her sister room who still in her pyjamas

"I'm sorry Rainbow Twister try to go back to sleep " as Rainbow walk around the room with Solar Star

"Stupid sister " as she said quietly while walking away

Rainbow Twister as pass a month with a crying foal day and night and also with her parents ignoring her. She did go to her friends who all think that she over doing it but Rainbow Twister didn't care.

They next morning Rainbow Twister was once more Woking up early in the morning cause of her sister

"I hate you" as she flew at her sister room and look down at the bed "I wish you were never born…"

"RAINBOW TWISTER!" as Rainbow and Soarin over heard what Rainbow Twister said "What did you just says! "

"I hate her! you guys don't even look at me anymore" as she stare at her brother "you don't even love me! "

"That not true Rainbow Twister! " as Rainbow look at her daughter "we just been busy with her sister! We still love you"

"Your mother right! we love you both as much" Soarin also look at his daughter

"Yea right! " as she looked away

"Go to your home! " as Soarin pointed his hoof

"FINE! " as Rainbow Twister flew off

Rainbow Twister went into her room and waited for her parents to go down stairs she waited a few minutes and they finally went down stairs. Rainbow Twister quietly went out of her room and into her sister room to have a little talk.

"you ruined ever thing! " as she look down at a happy foal "I hate you…"

"Rain…Rainbow…Twis….ter " as Solar Star try to talk and made her sister stare in surprise

"MOM, DAD hurry!" As she scream at the top of my lunges

"What the matter!" as both Rainbow and Soarin rush upstairs

"Look" as she pointed to Solar Star

"Come on say Rainbow Twister" as I smiled

"Rainbow….Twis….ter " as Solar Star tried once more " Rainbow Twister!"

"Look she did it he did it she talk" as she smiled with joy "I'm her first words!"

"Well it's no surprise she does admire you" as Soarin look st Solar Star

"Really" as she look at her sister

A two month later Rainbow Twister got use to the crying at night and started to spend more time with Solar Star. She teach her how to walk a bit and to talk too. One morning Rainbow Twister wanted to play with Solar Star but she had to wait after breakfast.

"Good morning Solar Star" as Rainbow Twister entre Solar Star room

"Good morning honey" as Rainbow Dash walk beside her and bought Solar Star downstairs

Rainbow put Solar Star in her high chair and gave her breakfast and Rainbow Twister too who ate quickly to play with her sister. After they were both done Rainbow put Solar Star on the ground and Rainbow Twister played with her.

"Pick a boo " as Rainbow Twister covered her eyes with her hooves

"Looks like somepony having fun" as Soarin was about to walk out to do his Wonderbolt training

"Yea we are" as she smiled "Dad can I show Solar Star flying?"

"Sure but make sure your mother with you" before Soarin went out of the door and flew off

"Mom I want to show Solar Star flying" as she ran up as soon as she saw Rainbow

"Ok let's go" as Rainbow is walking out of the door

"Ok Solar Star watch your big sister! " as she open her wings and wink at her brother

"Ok" as Solar Star giggled

"Solar Star this is called a figure 8" as Rainbow Twister screamed out

"And this a loop did loop!" once more shouted at her sister

As Rainbow Twister showed her little sister the wonder of fly! the little Solar Star was watching with admiration. A Sister who proud to show her sister about the great wonder of flying which will be the base of their future strong bond to come.

Continue reading for The First day of school

**End**


End file.
